


Dog

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: chihuahua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Tsuna passes the chihuahua on his way to and from school everyday. Everyday it barks at him. Everyday it scares the shit out of him. Everyday it bugs him from the moment he wakes to the moment he sleeps.





	Dog

"TSUNA." Tsuna turned to look at Reborn who had appeared next to him in the wall, leg frozen in mid air.

"Yes Reborn?" He asked.

"Were you about to kick that dog?" Reborn asked in return. Tsuna shook his head.

"No Reborn," he said lowering his foot to the ground "I would never do that."

Reborn and Tsuna stared into each other's eyes and Reborn snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." He shot back sarcastically. Tsuna smiled and let Reborn jump onto his shoulder as he skirted around the annoying ankle biter and walked home, back and forth banter with Reborn having become a daily occurrence when he traveled between places.

"That dog deserves a good kick though. It will not stop barking whenever I walk past it."

"Go and kick it then. I'm not stopping you."

They laughed and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kick animals. Seems like a logical thing to know.


End file.
